Bring her home
by candycanemaster
Summary: Just a little one shot about bringing Kensi home. NOT related to any NCIS:LA episode.


"Anything?" Deeks asked, pacing back and forth in OPS.

"Sorry Deeks. She's a pro. I can't get a location more specific than what we have." Eric said, apologising for the hundredth time.

"Maybe you should just wait over by the table and let Mr Beale work." Hetty told Deeks as she walked out of OPS.

* * *

><p>One week ago Kensi had been taken from a set up crime scene and had been strapped to a chair at an unknown location. Eric had received a link to a live feed video which showed her in what looked to be a garage or warehouse, and it was hard to watch as she was partially undressed, gagged, cut, hit and left, her screaming muffled as she was in pain day after day. To say the week had been stressful would be an understatement. The video was on the mainscreen in OPS 247.

"There has to be something else on her. Another property or something?" Callen asked as Nell furiously typed away.

"We've checked everything. We know her name or at least her alias, Megan through photo recognition. We know Kensi arrested her and that Megan's relationship with her fiancé was terminated after she went to prison. We know Kensi is around San Diego. Apart from that, nothing. At least it looks like she's working alone" Nell said, sighing and rubbing her temples. She and Eric had hardly slept all week.

"It's alright Nell. Deeks, take a break and have a walk outside or something." Callen said as the detective finally lost his cool.

"TAKE A BREAK? GEEZ CALLEN. THAT'S KENSI ON THAT SCREEN, SCREAMING IN PAIN. SHE NEVER SHOWS PAIN. CAN'T YOU WORK FASTER ERIC? SERIOUSLY I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD AT THIS STUFF" Deeks yelled at Eric.

"Sorry, but you have to know it's hard for me too" Eric said as tears started pooling in his eyes, the stress and lack of sleep from the whole week finally catching up to him.

"Deeks we're hurting too, but at least she's alive, and it seems Megan wants to keep it that way." Nell said as she pushed Deeks out of OPS before returning to find Callen comforting Eric and telling him to take a break too.

* * *

><p>"Sorry" Deeks said once he returned into OPS a few hours later.<p>

"It's okay, I know you miss her." Eric replied as the camera in the place Kensi was being held was knocked over and put back as Megan looked at the screen and smiled before returning over to Kensi for another round of torture.

"Did you find something?" Deeks asked, heart beating faster as Eric narrowed his eyes and rewound the footage.

"Maybe. When she knocked the camera there was a lot of takeout wrappers." Eric said as he zoomed in on the wrappers.

"Crumbly Chicken takeout." Deeks said.

"I can't access the security tapes from here." Eric said sighing.

"I'll call them" Callen said as he and Sam rushed out of OPS to make the call.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Callen and Sam came back into OPS.<p>

"We've got the footage from the past week." Sam said, "it should be sent."

"Going through it now." Nell said as she and Eric frantically went through it as silence filled OPS.

"Got her here, and here." Eric murmured.

"Here too." Nell said as they pulled up their findings onto the main screen.

"Seems like she went every second day at 6:10pm. Looks like a stateout." Sam said as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Good work" Deeks said as he smiled at Eric before his eyes landed back on Kensi, who was currently sleeping in her chair in the dim lighted room. Even in the darkness he could make out swollen sections and bruises on her body.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day the team anticipated Megan would return to the takeout chicken store. They weren't wrong. They saw her anxiously looking around before ducking in, getting two days worth of meals and heading back to her car, which had been tagged by Deeks.<p>

"Okay got her guys." Eric said as she drove off.

"Just tell me she's still okay." Deeks said as he sat in the back of Callen's car.

"She's awake, not much movement. I see a gun in the corner of the camera's frame." Eric told them.

"So she's probably going to threaten to kill her. Perfect." Deeks muttered.

"Okay guys she has stopped." Nell said as she sent the address to their phones.

* * *

><p>"FEDERAL AGENTS" Sam shouted as he kicked down the door.<p>

"Guys she has heard you, she has shut down the web video, but not before grabbing her gun" Eric sighed

"At least we know she's here somewhere." Deeks muttered as he checked another room.

"I've got a basement" Callen said into his earpiece as everyone took their places.

"One.. Two.. Three! FEDERAL AGENTS" Callen shouted as they entered the basement.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well" Megan said as they came into the room. A curtain set up next to her.<p>

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Sam said as they came into position, guns raised.

"No closer that the circle I've drawn out." Megan said, referring to the spray painted circle around her and the curtain.

"MMFF"

"Kensi" Deeks breathed

"I'm assuming you're the boyfriend" she said to Deeks.

"Yes" Deeks answered'

"Why does that matter?" Callen asked

"I'm just doing what she did to me." Megan answered as she causally pointed her gun to behind the curtain.

"Don't" Deeks said.

"Oh I'm not going to. Kensi arrested me a few years ago and sent me to prison. I'm not too bothered about that. But that bitch embarrassed me in front of my fiancé, and he left me. She arrested me right in front of him and told him what I did. He was a millionaire. I was going to live the life. So this is simply my payback. She embarrassed me in front of the man I loved, and I'm just doing that to her." Megan said as she dropped the curtain.

* * *

><p>"Kensi" Deeks said as his eyes watered. From the video and the dim lighting they hadn't been able to see Kensi properly. But now they could see her hands tied back, wounds, cuts, heavy bruising and blood all over her body. Megan had also stripped her down to her bra and underwear, and had cut the middle of the bra to reveal more wounds.<p>

"Let her go and we all live." Callen said.

"Only the boyfriend. Drop your gun and you can come inspect her." Megan said smugly as Deeks immediately dropped his gun.

"Hey Sugarbear." Deeks said as he cupped her face and took out the gag before gently hugging her and checking her over, before taking off his jumper and wrapping it around a bleeding wound, applying pressure.

"I don't get why it had to be like this though." Callen said as he took a step closer.

"Stay behind the circle! You don't get it do you? No man would ever love someone who looks like this now. Those scars will be there forever. Her psychological mind is screwed. Imagine making love to someone who looks like this. Not very attractive or comfortable." Megan said laughing.

"You clearly don't know them though." Callen replied, but even he had to admit Kensi looked like hell. If you told him she was a homeless woman who had been in a fight he would've believed you.

"As if he'll still stay with her. This is the perfect payback" Megan said, but looked over to see Deeks gently pressing his lips to Kensi's and murmuring 'I love you' to her as shame and embarrassment filled Kensi's eyes.

"What is he doing?" Megan said, flicking the safety off her gun and pressing it into Kensi's side.

"Don't do it Megan." Sam warned, Deeks getting up and putting his arms up.

"Megan don't do it." He said

"He shouldn't love you. You look like crap!" Megan yelled at Kensi as the gun started moving higher up Kensi's body.

"Take the shot." Callen said, and without hesitation Sam shot her arm.

* * *

><p>"Here" Deeks said. Using a pocket knife he cut off the ropes around her hands and as he was wearing a t-shirt with a collared shirt on top, he took off his collared shirt and using his body to shield Kensi from the others, he carefully undid her bra, checked the wounds and put his shirt around her before buttoning it up.<p>

"Yes Megan's off with LAPD, we're going to take Kensi to hospital... yes in an ambulance. Okay, yep, bye Hetty." Callen said as he hung up his phone.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked as Deeks helped her to stand up from the chair.

"Yes Princess?"

"Why do you still love me?" Kensi asked

"Why shouldn't I?" Deeks asked her

"I look like crap, I've got wounds everywhere and sexual activities are probably not going to happen for months until I heal." She told him, her eyes looking at the ground ashamed.

"Because you're more than a pretty face and gorgeous body. I'm not dating you just because you're hot and I want the sex Kens, that's just a bonus, I love you because you're you. Your junk food addiction, weird ways, nonexistent sense of humour, messy house and all." Deeks told her as she grabbed his t-shirt and pressed her lips to his.

"Okkaaay let's bring her to paramedics. Hetty's giving you both the rest of the week off and then no field work for Kensi until she has been cleared." Callen told them as they walked to the ambulance.

"Alright let's bring our girl home" Sam said smiling.


End file.
